Valium
by Jo MH3
Summary: Dean Winchester não é suicida, mas ele também não quer viver.


Ele não é suicida, ou masoquista, ou depressivo.

Não é como se ele _quisesse_ morrer... Ele só estava cansado.

Tem algo de estranhamente familiar no jeito como Sam está gritando, em pânico, e como seu irmão mais novo está batendo em seu rosto, chorando. Dean acha que Sam está fazendo uma cara engraçada, soluçando daquele jeito exaustivo.

Sam não está mais chorando, ou talvez as lágrimas tenham secado, não importa. Ele puxa Dean para o banheiro e enfia os dedos dentro de sua boca, incentivando-o a vomitar. Dean luta sob o toque de seu irmão, mas ele não tem força e tudo aquilo é tão hilariante!

Sam assiste sem remorso enquanto Dean engasga com o conteúdo estomacal, sua mão gigantesca sempre o forçando a vomitar mais. Dean pensa que quando isso acabar, ele vai chutar seu irmão com força.

O chão do banheiro roda e então tudo fica escuro.

Ele está em uma cama da próxima vez que acorda. Sam está falando ao telefone, seu rosto está pálido e suas mãos tremem. Dean acha que ele parece um menino novamente, como se algum dia houvesse deixado de ser um.

O mais velho pisca pesadamente contra o sono e vê seu irmão mais novo desligar o telefone, tremendo tanto que o aparelho caí, e deslizar pela parede fina até cair sentado no chão.

Sam esconde o rosto entre as mãos e chora e Dean sabe que é culpa dele. De novo.  
Dean sempre detestou ver Sammy chorar, sempre odiou ouvir o bebê soluçar durante as madrugas. Mas ele daria qualquer coisa para ouvir aquele bebê voltar a chorar e não ter que assistir enquanto Sammy, gigante e forte, chora como um recém-nascido, por culpa _dele._

O Winchester se pergunta se seu irmão chegou a ter a chance de chorar a morte de Jess. Ele vira Sam chorando algumas vezes, mas nunca _daquele_ jeito, e sempre com a fúria sob as lágrimas. Sam queria vingança naquela época, nunca tivera o luto que necessitara. Não era de se admirar que aquela ferida nunca houvesse se fechado.

Sam chorara por John, mas, novamente, ele estava o tempo todo preocupado com Dean... Mais uma vez seu luto fora curto demais, lançado em um mar de culpa e de problemas não resolvidos; Luto simplesmente esquecido por um irmão ferido.

Sam chorou sua morte, Dean sabe que Sammy chorou... E então não chorou mais. Estava bebendo sangue e afundando em outro problema. Sam era um viciado, o olhar de puro ódio que ele lançou-lhe já comprovava isso.

E então Sam estava de volta, mais consumido pela culpa do que antes. E havia Lúcifer dessa vez...

Fora nessa época que tudo se tornara um pouco demais. Dean não tinha fé, nunca tivera motivos para ter, mas repentinamente ele estava no olho de uma batalha divina, com um arcanjo querendo tomar seu corpo e outro garantindo que tomaria o de seu irmão bebê.

Dean não achava que os problemas divinos lhe desrespeitasse.

E Sam estava perdendo-se novamente, sem luto, sem lágrimas, só dor... E Dean sabia que tinha que fazer com que isso parasse, com que Sam parasse de se afogar na culpa e com que **todos** parassem de machucá-lo.

E viera a Fome e Ele vira o vazio que preenchia o Winchester. Dean não tinha mais ambição de nada, ele era um desastre ambulante... Ele só queria que Sam pudesse ser feliz, que tudo aquilo pudesse acabar... Fome não podia enlouquecer-lhe com esses desejos ordinários.

Então, Sam estava dizendo sim. E Dean queria gritar, queria estrangular seu irmão (mesmo que aceitar fosse o plano o tempo todo.). E Lúcifer estava sorrindo, Dean queria morrer, por que aquele sorriso lhe era tão _familiar_...

Lúcifer tinha um plano desde que seu irmão nascera e Dean lembrava-se de Lilith durante sua infância, assim como lembrava-se de Lúcifer, espreitando por trás de cada momento de felicidade seu. O sorriso do Diabo era lhe tão familiar quanto as covinhas de Sam.

Sammy... Sam que estava sob aquela pele, aprisionado no próprio corpo e afogado na própria culpa. Dean assistiu seu irmão mais novo sorrir-lhe uma última vez, mais uma vez pela última vez, e viu Lúcifer sorrir-lhe e então o buraco estava fechado e Dean estava sozinho.

De novo.

John tinha lhe abandonado quando Sam partira para Stanford e parecia que ele voltara a esses dias. Exceto pelo fato que John não estava desaparecido, ele estava morto, queimando no inferno para salvar Dean, e Sam não estava em Stanford, ele estava preso sob a própria pele com Satã como companhia.

Dean estava sozinho.

Ele levou seus problemas para Lisa e ela o amou, ela mostrou-lhe uma normalidade que até então ele desconhecera. E aquilo era tão frustrante, por que ele não almejava mais aquele mundo normal e monótono, ele queria estar caçando e matando, lutando por Sam! Contudo, Dean tinha feito uma promessa... Sam não iria voltar.

Sam voltou.

Sam não voltou.

Sam voltou sem ter voltado, sem que o mais velho soubesse quem aquele rapaz era e o pior, o que lhe tirava o sono: trazendo consigo a possibilidade dele não ser _nada_ além do Sammy. Dean não podia acreditar que Sam fosse aquele ser frio.

E aquilo o enlouquecia. Novamente, já era demais. Seu irmão voltara sem ter voltado, trazendo a assustadora possibilidade de nada mais ser do que um ser desalmado.

Dean trouxera sua alma de volta. E Sammy suplicara, implorara, para que ele não fizesse isso. Dean fez. Dean fora egoísta, ele sabia que fora, mas Sammy, agora com alma, continuava dizendo que o que ele fizera fora o certo.

O Winchester não tinha tanta certeza. Sam não podia ser ferido, Sam não precisava chorar por mortos e nem sofrer para viver... Sammy estava sofrendo novamente, sorrindo e dizendo que isso era o certo.

Aquilo lhe dava náuseas.

Leviatãs.

Castiel era deus. Castiel já não era deus. Cass já não era mais seu amigo e Dean colocou-lhe na longa lista de pessoas que morreram por ele. Castiel queria perdão, Dean ruminava Metallica "como posso culpar-lhe, se sou eu a quem não perdoo?".

Castiel se fora.

Sam estava louco.

Dean matara uma amiga dele e, pela primeira vez, ele sentiu-se mal por matar um monstro e suas respostas soaram como mentira para si mesmo. Sua boca tinha gosto de traição.

Sam achava que nunca saíra da jaula. Dean achava isso as vezes, mas não podia dizer-lhe isso. Então Sammy era louco, só isso ele podia dizer.

Bobby estava morto. Mais um.

Bobby não estava morto, e fingia que não recebera sua mensagem suicida. Dean fingiria enquanto o velho fingisse.

Aquilo era ridículo, pois logo ele estaria mesmo morto. E Castiel estava de volta. Aquilo era insano. As pessoas tinham que ficar mortas! O que está morto, deve continuar morto!

Castiel estava de volta. E Sam tinha perdido a sanidade de vez. Cass queria ajudar, Dean queria que ele ajudasse, era egoísta. Sam estava são novamente, enquanto Cass agonizava em uma cama de hospício.

Dean se perguntou quando foi que seus melhores amigos deixaram de importar. Ele não tinha uma resposta, mas ele nunca teve melhores amigos.

Bobby voltara. Mais um. Dean estava dormindo todas as noites e se perguntando quando é que John voltaria, e se, quando voltasse, ele poderia dizer-lhe onde fora que ele errara e quando sua vida se tornara tão fodida.

Bobby era um monstro, seu segundo pai estava se tornando um espírito vingativo, como a Morte um dia avisara Dean que ele se tornaria se não fosse embora. Bobby morrera novamente e dessa vez Dean esperou que ele não voltasse.

Esperou que dessa vez, ao menos, Robert Singer pudesse ter paz.

Castiel voltou, recuperou-se. Dean queria que o amigo (amigo?) espancasse-lhe por tê-lo abandonado em um hospital à própria sorte, mas Cass sorria como uma criança ou um hippie boboca e Dean não entendia por que todos lhe perdoavam, se ele não podia fazer isso.

E então Dick explodiu.

E ele explodiu.

Acordou em um mundo mais do que hediondo, onde os monstros lhe caçavam e Cass não era seu amigo. Ou era e não queria ser.

O Winchester era amigo de um vampiro e Dean se perguntava quando fora que ele comera seus valores e passara a confraternizar com o inimigo. O inimigo era mais seu irmão do que seu irmão. O inimigo era mais seu amigo do que seu amigo. O inimigo se importava mais com ele do que ele.

O purgatório era uma guerra.

O purgatório era uma guerra santa, onde ele lutava pela sobrevivência e convivia com seus instintos mais básicos e violentos. No Purgatório não havia certo e errado, só havia o viver e morrer.

Dean dizia odiar aquele lugar, mas seu corpo vibrava ali dentro. E uma parte dele se sentia merecedora do martírio... Finalmente ele pagava por toda aquele sujeira que escondera sob a pele durante tanto tempo.

Aquilo não era o Inferno.

Benny implicava com Cass e Dean não tinha que se esforçar quem ele era. Não era o Inferno, pois ali ele tinha um propósito.

Cass ficou. Cass quis ficar e Dean não pode salvá-lo, assim como não pudera antes. Aquilo deixou claro que estava em Terras Humanas novamente, já que, ao contrário do Purgatório, estava tudo dando errado mais uma vez.

Benny partiu.

Dean encontrara Sam e descobrira a dura verdade: Sam não procurara por ele. E egoísmo e hipocrisia queimavam seu estômago.

Ele não procurara Sam durante o ano que passara com Lisa, mas esquecera-se disso. Naquele momento Dean simplesmente não conseguia entender por que seu irmão mais novo deixara-lhe no Purgatório durante um ano, sem se importar.

Kevin Tran também ficara a mercê da vontade de Sam.

Por um momento, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Dean desejou que Sammy não fosse seu irmão.

E então ele soube que estava tudo perdido. Dean estava cansado.

O Winchester suspira, ainda assistindo Sam chorar em seu quarto barato de motel. Chorar por ele, por que percebeu quão fodido seu irmão mais velho realmente está.

E Dean não sabe quanto tempo fica assistindo aquela cena patética e assustadora.

* * *

- Da próxima vez que você tentar se matar, faça direito. - é tudo que Sam diz, uma vez que percebe que Dean está acordado e espiando-lhe. O Winchester se encolhe sob as palavras duras do irmão.

- Eu não estava tentando me matar. - ele coaxa, sua garganta está áspera e sua voz parece a de um fumante inveterado. Sam ergue as sobrancelhas, jogando para ele um vidrinho amarelo.

- Ninguém toma um vidro inteiro de Valium, com meio litro de Vodca, se não quiser se matar. - rosna. - A sua sorte foi que eu te fiz vomitar tudo antes de cair na sua corrente sanguínea.

Dean sabe que Sam está furioso. E triste. E culpando-se. E mais um monte de emoções que só aquele garoto consegue ter ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não estava tentando me matar... - ele sussurra e sua voz é tão baixa, que não consegue se entender. Sam entende. E imediatamente está ao seu lado, sua boca mais fina do que o normal, irado.

- Eu não passei... _Nós_ não passamos por tudo isso, para você desistir agora, Dean. Você está me ouvindo? Você não vai me deixar, você não vai parar de lutar. - ordena, sua face a centímetros da do irmão mais velho.

- Eu nunca parei de lutar... - Dean consegue falar, sua voz está ficando pior. Sam estreita os olhos. - Seria _egoísmo_ seu me abandonar agora. - fala, antes de abraçá-lo.

Dean fecha os olhos, não se importando de estar em um momento gay, afinal, horas antes ele quase morreu. - Não vou te abandonar, Sammy. - murmura. E ele espera que seja mentira, por que pela primeira vez na vida, ele sabe o que é deixar alguém para trás, deixar todos os problemas para trás... E a sensação é boa.

Dean Winchester nunca se sentiu tão culpado.


End file.
